


I Am So Done With Donald Trump

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Immigrant Rights, M/M, Sweet DREAMers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt blogs that he’s had it with Donald Trump, and borrowing from the famous poem by Martin Niemöller, (1892–1984) explains why in no uncertain terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am So Done With Donald Trump

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, go to [ dreamingally.tumblr.com ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  


On Monday, Donald Trump announced that Muslims should be barred from entering the United States. Today, he attempted to justify that thinking by invoking President Franklin Roosevelt’s World War II policies against Germans, Italians and Japanese that labeled them “enemy aliens” who could be detained in the United States.

Trump has said outrageous things all along. Despite the hatred in his ideas, there are a lot of people who support what he says, and that frightens me. But I am done with his scapegoating, and I am done with his hate. You might be familiar with a famous poem written by Martin Niemöller (1892–1984) just after World War II ended. Here’s my version, updated for present circumstances.

_First Trump called Mexicans murderers and rapists, and I did not speak out---  
Because I was not Mexican. _

_Then Trump promised to deport all the undocumented immigrants, and I did not speak out—  
Because I was not undocumented. _

_Then Trump mocked the disabled, and I did not speak out—  
Because I was not disabled. _

_Then Trump called for barring Muslims from entering the United States, and I did not speak out---  
Because I was not Muslim. _

_Then Trump came after me—and there was no one left to speak for me._

Martin Niemöller’s original poem can be found [here. ](http://www.ushmm.org/wlc/en/article.php?ModuleId=10007392)

Niemöller was a well-known German Protestant minister who spoke out publicly against Adolf Hitler and spent the last seven years of Nazi rule in concentration camps.

December 8, 2015

Tags: #immigrant rights #DREAMers #DACA

13 notes

immlawisthebestlaw reblogged this from asianpersuasian and added – this is brilliant!  
gemoftheocean reblogged this from marcopolo and added – wow!  
asianpersuasion reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – you must be so proud of him!  
asianpersuasion liked this  
marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – I am in awe.  
marcopolo liked this  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – READ this.  
sapphogoddess said - I’m speechless and that NEVER happens!  
queenislife reblogged this and added– the gloves have come off!  
queenislife liked this  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife said: I love you so much for writing this, I am beyond words.  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – this is amazing!  
DREAMingAlly posted this

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> For background information on the blog and the author, read the disclaimer  
> [ here. ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com/post/133687263318/finding-my-voice-disclaimer)
> 
> To learn more:  
>    
> [ Donald Trump, Under Fire, Defends Call to Block Muslims ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/12/09/us/politics/donald-trump-muslims.html)
> 
> [ Donald Trump Calls for Barring Muslims From Entering the United States ](http://www.nytimes.com/politics/first-draft/2015/12/07/donald-trump-calls-for-banning-muslims-from-entering-u-s/)
> 
> [ 95000 Words, Many of Them Ominous, From Donald Trump’s Tongue ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/12/06/us/politics/95000-words-many-of-them-ominous-from-donald-trumps-tongue.html?ref=first-draft)


End file.
